Titans of earth-16
by Xzaneious
Summary: Why did a T shaped Tower suddenly appear in jump city?


_Thoughts_

**_Batman_**

_Whispering_

So my name is Joshua this is my first time writing a fanfiction, ironically writing isn't something i normally would want to do but for the last few weeks i have been reading a lot of young justice crossover fanfiction and they all seem to have one thing in common which is that the main character always joins the young justice team and that doesn't really sit well with me because i always wanted the Teen Titans in the young justice universe which is why I decided to write my own fanfiction,that being said any criticism is welcome positive or negative and if someone would like to be my beta i would greatly appreciate it. Now with that being said I hope you people can get some kind of enjoyment from this Trainwreck.

P.s. I'm typing this on a phone and i'm making this story up as I go so updates will be kinda slow.

P.p.s I don't own any characters used in this fanfiction except for me, all characters belong to marvel and DC comics.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(P.o.v) Me

I exist before i did not but now i do.

As i glance around at my surroundings all i see is white and black letters somehow conveying my thoughts into physical matter.

(You are in my fanfiction) someone says.

As i i turn around i see...

Me, at least it appears to be me the being has the same coal black colored hair styled into a puffy ponytail,the same black Levi jeans, the same bland and black jacket (along with the dark blue sweater i always wear underneath it even though you can't see it because my jacket always covers the sweater but that's besides the point) the same black Nike shoes i always wear and my black nail polish which i always wear on my long but not quite sharp finger nails, lastly he has the same black and red headphones i always wear even when i'm not listening to music.

(Technically you are correct i am you or to be exact

you are _me_)

(You see as it currently stands you are a aspect of me created to be the main character of this fanfiction)

I'm in a fanfiction, as in people are reading us fanfiction.

(Yes)

Skeptical of what he just said i take a step back.

(Look long story short i have an offer for you .)

And that offer is? I stated with a slight edge to my voice.

(I will transport you to the young justice universe, wherein you will create the Teen Titans.)

And how am I supposed to do that?

(I will provide you with the necessary resources to get started but after that your on your own.)

Well isn't this quite the turn of events.

(So do you accept joshua-san.)

Bitch you know it

(Very well please take my hand.)

And so I did

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(P.o.v) still Me

_Instead of the blinding light or portals i've come to associate with dimension hopping(or at least thats what I know from movies and books) the white and empty void changed to what appeared to be an island with a city skyline in the distance and the sun shining down on us so fast I almost couldn't see the transition_.

(Well here you are,Titans Tower and all five stories of it's T shaped glory.)

_Looking at the Titans Tower from a t.v. screen just doesn't hit you the same as seeing it in reality I summarised in my head._

_(_welp see you later maybe.)

Wait!

Annnnnd he's gone fantastic.

Looking around I decided I might as well go inside.

As I walk forward to the tower I see a note on the door that reads

(I left a parting gift for on the inside.)

So after walking checking out the kitchen, simulation room,the indoor movie theater Wich i definitely did not waste several hours watching Spider-Man 1-3, the bathrooms, library,infermary,sever room, living room,and finally the bedrooms there were four on the first floor and four on the second floor.

But that wasn't it on the first floor four doors the names,Superboy,Starfire,Raven,and the last one that said Moonknight (_wait a minute isn't Moonknight a marvel comics character_.) inscribed on each door respectively.

Ok time to find out who are my other teammates he wants me to get.

On the second floor bedrooms the names,cyborg,beast boy,and Mary marvel were inscribed.

The last bedroom door however didn't have a name just three dots.

That's weird i wonder why this door doesn't have a name on it, questions for later I guess.

Making my way back to the bedroom marked Moonknight i tried to open the door but it slid open

oh I forget the doors were automatic gonna have to change that.

Seeing as nobody else will be here soon I'll just take this room as my own.

The room was pretty baren nothing was in the room except a walk-in closet, a queen sized bed,and a night stand with a lamp on it.

Although the carpet was comfortable and a nice shade of red that made it look like dried blood was everywhere.

Opening the walk-in closet rewarded me with several things.

1\. A white hood.

2\. A plain white body suit of some kind,the only distinct marking on the suit was a white crescent moon in a completely black circle.

3\. White gloves with a white crescent moon on both the left and right glove.

4\. White knee high boots also with white crescent moons as knee gaurds.

5\. A titanium silver extendable bo-staff.

6\. A white cape.

So I guess I'm Moonknight.

Neat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kudos to anyone who can guess who the team member with the three dots is.


End file.
